


choose one thing

by ryvrr



Series: favorite things [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oikawa is just as gay for Iwaizumi as Iwaizumi is for him, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryvrr/pseuds/ryvrr
Summary: Oikawa, if pressed, would say Iwaizumi's eyes are his favorite part of him.





	choose one thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oiivkawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiivkawa/gifts).



> this fic is for the lovely and talented lubna! you were so sweet in your comment on _count the ways_ , and i remembered that i still owe you a birthday fic from last month! <3 so i hope you enjoy this unplanned, random companion fic. it's just oikawa being super gay for his best friend/boyfriend. * u * you are such a gift to this fandom! i just want everyone to know and appreciate all that you write and do for us iwaoi shippers!
> 
> this is unbeta'd because i'm a wildcard and also i have only like 2 friends in this fandom lmao oops.
> 
> the tumblr post can be found [here](https://ryvrr.tumblr.com/post/170930758926/choose-one-thing)! if you want to reblog, or that's more your cup of tea.

Oikawa hated picking one thing about Iwaizumi he liked the most. There were many things, over the years, that he had tucked fondly into his heart. How was he supposed to choose just one out of the hundreds-- no, _thousands_ \-- and say that was his first choice? It just wasn’t possible.

But… if he was going to pick one thing that he was fond of, it would be Iwaizumi’s eyes. 

They were so expressive. Oikawa has seen them shine with so many different emotions, ranging from the negative to the positive. They have made him melt and they have made him burn, made him simmer in anger. Iwaizumi’s words usually help to increase those emotions, but his eyes. His eyes are always the first stepping stone on that path. 

Oikawa still remembers how curious they were when they had been children. Each new thing they uncovered together, roaming around the neighborhood and becoming true best friends, had made his eyes bright with interest and glee. Every time he found a new bug, his eyes would practically dance as they sought out Oikawa’s. _“Look,”_ he’d say and hold the beetle in the palm of his hand, cup it so that it couldn’t scurry away. _“Look what I found, Tooru!”_

He even loved the anger that cropped up, more and more as they got older. Junior high had been the hardest time for their friendship. They were growing boys, teenagers and with mood swings to go along with it. Iwaizumi’s eyes had a way of sparking and crackling with anger, his lips pressed into a fierce frown, his fists clenched at his sides. _“You’re pushing yourself too hard,”_ he’d snap. Oikawa would ignore him. His eyes were set on the far side of the court, the ball heavy in his hand, his thoughts a whirlwind of a need to improve, to push himself, to stride for perfection. _“Knock it off, idiot,”_ and he’d hit Oikawa in the back, ruffle him up a little, jerk him away from the court. Tomorrow, he’d promised. Oikawa could try for more at morning practice. 

All of these were coveted and hidden away, in the back of his mind, as he grew up. Oikawa had never even noticed as he clutched them to his memories. They were something he wanted to remember, always. He had never noticed the way his own eyes would catch on Iwaizumi’s, how his breath would stall in his lung. He had thought all best friends were like this. Oikawa had never known any different. How was he supposed to realize they were different from others? Even if he had known, even if someone had thought to tell him, Oikawa would have disregarded it. He never wanted to change one single facet of his friendship with Iwaizumi. 

High school brought more changes. Iwaizumi still had moments of anger, but they were tempered, more serene in their own way. He no longer had bright, sudden outbursts of fury. He was learning Oikawa, just as Oikawa was settling into his relationship with Iwaizumi. His best friend bid his time, every instance that Oikawa pushed himself too far or too long, and let it out only when it was needed. 

His eyes did something Oikawa did not understand when the brunet began to have a fanclub. Sometimes Oikawa would see Iwaizumi’s face out of the corner of his eye, as girls giggled and asked him questions. It was odd, to see an expression Oikawa did _not_ know, after all of these years. He felt like he knew every single part of Iwaizumi’s personality and thought process. His best friend’s eyes weren’t angry or sad, but they weren’t happy either. They were… calm, resigned, before he seemed to shake himself out of it and start to stomp in Oikawa’s direction. 

As time flew by, Oikawa started to study Iwaizumi more than he should. Confessions brought out the same look. Iwaizumi’s eyes were serene pools, not one feather ruffled out of place, but there was still something jarring in the gaze. _Not normal,_ Oikawa’s mind would screech. _Iwa-chan shouldn’t look like that!_ Still, there wasn’t anything Oikawa could place his finger on for what was wrong. How could he bring it up if he had no idea what to even say in the first place? 

It wasn’t until Makki made a joke about it one day that it all clicked into place. It was their third year, and the end of their volleyball career in high school was rapidly approaching. _“Someone’s jealous,”_ he joked one day at lunch when a girl came to the roof to ask Oikawa for a moment of his time. Oikawa paused as he started to get to his feet, and turned slowly to furrow his brows in Hanamaki’s direction. His eyes weren’t even on Oikawa. They were on-- 

Iwaizumi scowled heavily at Hanamaki. _“Shut up,”_ he snapped. _“I’m not jealous.”_

Matsukawa hummed to himself as he ate his own bento. _“Coulda fooled me,”_ he replied solemnly. 

Oikawa could not get Iwaizumi to return his gaze. He studiously avoided looking at Oikawa now and gazed over the edge of the roof, lips tilted down in a scowl. Oikawa had no choice. He would have to ask him about it later. The girl still awaited at the entrance to the roof, and Oikawa did not want her to have to stand there too long. It would be rude. 

Iwaizumi avoided him after. When Oikawa returned, Iwaizumi had already left. _“Had stuff to do,”_ Makki replied breezily when Oikawa looked around as if his best friend was tucked out of view. _“He snuck out probably while that girl was confessing to you. Got a new girlfriend, captain?”_

Oikawa shook his head. He never accepted the confessions. They were very nice, and the girls were very cute, but Oikawa-- he could never return their feelings. Not while his heart was set on another. He wondered what Iwaizumi’s eyes would look like if he returned Oikawa’s affections. He wondered if they would be soft with love, or if the emotion would do something else to those dark green eyes. 

_“Are you jealous?”_ Oikawa asked that night after evening practice. They walked home together, close enough that Oikawa’s arms kept brushing against Iwaizumi’s. Oikawa could not get the idle comment from Makki out of his head. The emotions he could see dancing just behind his best friend’s gaze, whenever Oikawa was with his fanclub, haunted him. If it was jealousy, then… then a few things slotted into place inside Oikawa’s head, made more sense. 

Iwaizumi grunted. He did not open his lips to reply. His gaze avoided Oikawa’s. Tooru wished he would look this way. He enjoyed seeing the emotions dance in Iwaizumi’s eyes. 

_“It’s totally fine if you are, Iwa-chan,”_ Oikawa chirped. _“Many people are, you know! I’m so lucky to get all these confessions.”_ He wanted to goad him into a response. Iwaizumi made another noncommittal noise. Oikawa pouted for a moment, before he kicked himself. This was his chance! Oikawa Tooru was no coward. It was now or never. They were quiet a while longer, as they turned down their shared home street. _“It’s okay if you’re jealous for a different reason too,”_ he said finally. They paused outside of Iwaizumi’s door. Oikawa still had to go next door to his own. He was loathe to leave just yet. 

_“What other reason would I be jealous for?”_ Iwaizumi asked. His voice was calm. He still did not look at Oikawa. 

_“Oh, I don’t know,”_ Oikawa said and tapped his lip in thought. _“Maybe Iwa-chan wishes he could confess to me? Maybe Iwa-chan loves me more than those other girls and dreams about telling me?”_

This finally got a desired reaction. Iwaizumi looked around and his eyes met Oikawa’s. His eyes were a little wider than normal. Startled, Oikawa realized. The brunet bit his lower lip and worried it, a nervous habit that he allowed for only one moment. _“Maybe Iwa-chan should stop being a coward and tell me himself already--”_

Iwaizumi made a derisive noise and reached out, up to Oikawa’s hair and ruffled it. His eyes _burned_ and Oikawa trembled, just a little, because this too was an emotion that had never been turned on him fully before. It made Oikawa feel as if he was in the middle of an inferno. He had no wish to step out of the flames. _“I like you,”_ Iwaizumi told him. His voice trembled, just a little, at the end, but his eyes remained steady. _“Please accept my confession.”_

_“I accept!”_ Oikawa said before Iwaizumi could doubt or think to take it back. His whole blood thrummed hotly in his veins. He felt as if he might fly away into the sky at any moment, he was so happy. His lips stretched too far into a grin that felt awkwardly and unseemly on his face, but he didn’t even care. _“I knew Iwa-chan couldn’t resist my charms forever!”_

Iwaizumi’s eyes were fond. Oikawa had seen this one before, but it was different now. There was something else tinging it, seeping in the corners and slowly evolving into a completely new look. Oikawa loved it. He hoped he saw it for the rest of his life. He dreamed of the next few years as he got to watch each expression and gaze change by little ways as love and affection started to evolve freely. _“Sure,”_ his best friend-- no, boyfriend, surely they were dating now-- said. _“You got me, Oikawa. What are you going to do with me now?”_

Oikawa grinned. _“Keep you all for myself!”_

So it was Iwaizumi’s eyes, Oikawa reasoned, that he would choose if he was pressed to. They reflected so much in their dark depths, things that Iwaizumi did not always have the words to express. Not all of them were good-- even in university, Oikawa pushed himself too hard and too far, made Iwaizumi worried and upset-- but he would take the good with the bad. That was how a relationship worked, Oikawa reasoned. 

His favorite look, the one that he woke up to every morning and fell asleep to every night, was the one that melted Iwaizumi’s eyes to a sappy, sweet gaze filled with love. Oikawa’s breath always caught whenever that look was directed at him. Iwaizumi’s eyes looked best when filled with a soft veneer of love and devotion. 

But don’t make him choose, he would beg if someone asked what he liked the most about his boyfriend, because it was really very unfair not to be able to list Iwaizumi’s arms in the mix!


End file.
